


New Beginnings

by sadpendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpendragon/pseuds/sadpendragon
Summary: Lancelot seems to be faced with some new feelings concerning Merlin.Gwaine is the happy catalyst to discovering what these feelings mean.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> For Sam, I hope you will like your fic <3
> 
> Thank you Neb for the edit!

Lancelot looked around the crowded, smelly, tavern. It was nice hanging out with the knights on the few occasions Camelot wasn’t being attacked, but Lancelot was getting tired - he wasn’t the type to stay out all night drinking. He patted Elyan on the back, as way of saying goodbye, and went to find Merlin. He was going to see if Merlin was also up to leaving, and maybe just share another drink in tranquillity in Lancelot’s chambers before calling it a night. He and Merlin had spent a lot of time together ever since his return to Camelot, and although he had travelled for a while, Merlin had been the one steady thing in his life. Without realising it at first, Merlin had healed him of his heartache…

Lancelot spotted Merlin in the back of the tavern being _crowded_ by Gwaine. Gwaine’s face was hanging very closely to Merlin’s and he didn’t like the sight. Lancelot didn’t judge, but everyone knew Gwaine was the type to sleep around. But Merlin was his friend and they were close, if Gwaine was playing with Merlin’s feelings… Lancelot could not accept that.

He ignored the twisting of his stomach at seeing Gwaine’s hand caress Merlin’s cheek; Lancelot advanced on them.

He forced a smile, “Sir Gwaine, Merlin.”

They both turned to him and smiled; Merlin with a shy look, Gwaine with a cocky grin.

“The good Sir Lancelot, let me get a new round for the tree of us.”

Lancelot flashed a smirk at Gwaine, “I think you’ve already had a little too much to drink, Sir Gwaine.”

Gwaine clapped Lancelot on the back, “Never too much to drink! And I still owe Merlin a drink, as I lost a bet,” he winked at Merlin and went away.

Merlin was blushing, trying to hide it. If Merlin really wanted to get with Gwaine, then maybe Lancelot should just let it be.

“You guys seemed cosy.” Merlin looked down and shrugged lightly. “I hope he wasn’t bothering you too much,” Lancelot pressed.

Merlin chuckled, “It’s just Gwaine, we’re friends.”

“Right, of course. Just...be careful.”

Merlin frowned, “What are you talking about?”

Lancelot shouldn’t have said anything. It wasn’t his business, but as he looked away, he saw Gwaine had wandered off and began flirting with some girl. He was only doing this to protect Merlin.

“I just, I don’t want you to get hurt. Gwaine isn’t the type to settle down, so be careful...be careful with your affections.”

Merlin’s eyes widened and he scoffed, “I am not in love with Gwaine,” _—_ he looked at Lancelot hesitantly _—_ “Lancelot, are you...jealous?”

Lancelot didn’t know how to answer, because it was so obvious. He’d been jealous before, but it had never felt like this; he had never wanted to come between two people. But right now, he realised, he felt _really_ uneasy at the thought of Merlin in someone else’s arms...

Lancelot frowned: he didn’t want Merlin to think him childish.

“I guess I am,” he whispered, more to himself than anything, “I’m sorry. I should go _—_ ”

“Don’t go,” Merlin rushed out.

“I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and huffed, “Could you, _maybe_ , ask me how I feel? Before making anymore assumptions?”

Lancelot looked up -  Merlin was grinning.

“Oh,” he tentatively stepped closer to Merlin and stroked his cheek with the back of his hand, “Can I kiss you?” he whispered.

Merlin smiled, leaned forward, and kissed him.

Lancelot felt like he was floating, the tavern’s loud noises and bad smells disappeared, there was only the press of soft lips against his. Lancelot pulled Merlin closer and started rubbing Merlin’s ear between his fingers, making Merlin’s breath hitch.

Merlin stopped the kiss and whispered against Lancelot’s lips, “You know, you owe me a drink now. You definitely chased Gwaine away.”

Lancelot chuckled and just kissed him again. And again, and again - until shouts and whistles from behind made them stop. Lancelot blushed, and rested his nose against Merlin's; he hoped Merlin would still be up to a nightcap in his chambers...

**Author's Note:**

> [I realised this got posted for awhile by accident before I had finished editing, sorry to the few who had already left kudos, I hope you didn't see the unfinished ending haha]


End file.
